The Only One
by W-Rabbit
Summary: Talks about a love story between Suzaku and Lelouch. Suzaku realise his feelings first and was hurt by the sight of seeing Lelouch and Shirley kissing.
1. Chapter 1

The Only One

Chapter One: The Memories of Us

I am Suzaku Kurusugi. My job is working in the Britannian force as a soldier. At a certain fateful day, I met my childhood friend and best friend who I haven't seen for six years. His name is called Lelouch. We meet in a situation where I was searching for CC, a very dangerous person. Lelouch suddenly appeared in front of me. At first, he does not recognize who I am. After I called his name, he remembered who I am. We were surprised that we met again. Before I could start asking him how he is, the Britannian commanders rushes in. He ordered me to kill Lelouch. I was not able to proceed with the order since Lelouch is my friend. Instead the commander's men fired their gun at Lelouch, In order to protect him, I covered him up by hugging him and running away. Unfortunately, I got shot and Lelouch thought I was dead so he ran away.

This happened a few months ago. Now I am studying in the same school as Lelouch. Since I am an Eleven, students avoided me as much as possible. Only Lelouch talked me normally only when there is no one around. My life in school started to change when an incident about catching a cat occurred.

"Everybody listen please! All club activities are canceled due to the fact that there is a cat that I want everyone to catch. If you find the cat, you would get a prize and a kiss from anyone in the student council. Good luck to you all." announced the president of the student council.

The cat took something important away from Lelouch and she wanted to find out what it was. Since she could never find a weakness in him, this time she wants to know what is important to Lelouch. If anyone caught the cat, they would get a prize and a kiss from anyone in the student council. After the president of the student council made the announcement, I went everywhere to find the cat. After a while, I met Lelouch who is also finding the cat.

"Lelouch!" I said.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said surprisingly.

"So you are also looking for the cat?" I asked.

"Yes!" answered Lelouch.

They started racing up this building where the cat is on the rooftop. Lelouch wants to stop Suzaku to reach the top because the cat is wearing Zero's mask. He tried running as fast as possible but he cannot surpass me. Since he is not physically as good as I am, so he cannot catch up. When I reach the rooftop, Lelouch was just behind me. When he wants to continue climbing up, he slipped and started to slide down the roof. I quickly slid down to catch him and pull him back up. At that time, all the students are watching us. After I catch the cat, the thing on his head was gone. Lelouch told me that he would stay up there to find the thing that the cat took away from him.

As I got back to the ground, I walked towards the crowd. The crowd was silent but then they cheered me saying that I did a great job in saving Lelouch. Only one girl was still scared of me, her name is Nina. Anyways, things would work out fine later. When Lelouch found the thing that he wanted back, Shirley asked if they are friends. I tried to deny it but Lelouch told them that we are friends. He even asked the president of the student council if I could join since I would have to participate in club activities. The president accepts Lelouch's offer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Only One

Chapter Two: Undeniable Feelings

This also happened three to four moths ago. Recalling these memories bring happiness to my life. It shows how my life changes little by little including my feelings for my best friend. These feelings I have for him is somehow different than before. I don't know how to explain it. Whenever he is near me or I bumped into him, my face would go red. Maybe this is what you call love. I am not sure how Lelouch feels about me since he always treated me as his best friend. I try getting rid of these feeling but no matter what I do, I just can't do it. My thoughts have trailed off but a person voice interrupted me. As I watch near to the voices. I see Shirley and Lelouch together. I wonder what they are doing in the park together. Suddenly I feel my heart has been squeezed. Since I wanted to know what they are talking about, I walked closer to them and hide.

" Lulu, do you think Zero is the hero of justice?" asked Shirley.

"What happened? Why do you ask that?" asked Lelouch.

" Zero killed my father!" cried Shirley.

Shirley hugged him and proceeded to kiss Lelouch. Lelouch is surprised but then he kissed back. As I continue to watch them, my heart feels like it is squeeze by someone. It hurts so much that I could not bear it. Since I could not watch on, I walk back to the dormitory.

After I return to the dormitory, not long after, Shirley and Lelouch come back. Lelouch looked at me and I avoided his gaze by looking away from him. Lelouch walks towards me but then I proceeded into my room. Lelouch knocked on the door and said he wants to talk to me. I told him that I am really tired and would like to rest. If he wants to talk to him, he can tell him tomorrow.

After he left, I ponder on about Shirley and Lelouch. I always wonder what kind of relationship they have. My heart still feels like it is being squeezed. No matter what I could not get rid of this pain. Maybe the pain was caused by what I saw between Shirley and Lelouch. In order to stop the pain, I need to forget everything that I see today between the two. After thinking about it for too long, I feel asleep.


	3. Final Chapter

I'm so sorry for the people who enjoyed this story to wait for almost an year to read the final chapter. Since i have been busy throughout the year, i did not have time to write the final chapter. Thank you for the people who enjoyed and like my story. In the future, i would post more POT stories since i have more ideas for POT than Code Geass. I hope you would enjoy my other story "Love From Afar" as well.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

The Only One

Final chapter: A New-Born Couple

**Suzaku's POV:**

In the past few weeks, I avoided Lelouch like he is a ghost. Whenever we happen to meet each other or bump into each other, I would always try to make up an excuse to escape from him. This has been going on for weeks. No matter how long i give myself time to think about it, I cannot bring myself to set a solution to it. No matter how I wanted to forget about it, it never goes away. It keeps coming back again and again whenever i think about him. Since i cannot stand the aching in my heart everytime i remember the scene with Lelouch and Shirley, i decided to talk to Lelouch and find out what his relationship with Shirley is. I know that if i don't talk it out with him, it would bother me until i find out the truth.

The next day, I spent my lunchtime finding Lelouch. The two places that he would be at a time like this would be the student council's room or the classroom. As i walk to the student council's room, i heard people talking about Shirley and Lelouch.

" Hey, did you heard that Lelouch and Shirley are going out?", said the blond hair guy.

"Really? I never heard anything like that in our classroom. Could that just be a rumor?", the brown hair girl replied.

"Of course it is a rumour. Well, they are always friendly and close with each other so it looks like that they are a couple but it does not mean that they are dating. There are friend that are like that too. Take my best friend as an example. She always stick with her childhood friend like glue. She got misunderstood by one of her classmates that she and her childhood friend is dating but explain to that classmate saying that they are just really good friends so they are acting like this." said the long hair girl.

"You're right since my brother is like that too!", the brown hair girl laughed.

I looked at my watch and realized that i only have half an hour to talk to him, I hurried to the student council room. As i knocked on the door, no one answers so i opened the door. As i opened the door, somebody bumped into me. Surprisingly, it is Lelouch. Lelouch was surprised to see me. We stayed silent looking at each other for a while and started talking.

"Suzaku!? It's been a while since i have seen you. Can we talk for a while? I have something to talk about.", Lelouch asks.

"Sure. I have something that i want to talk about too. Can we talk in a private place where nobody would hear us?", I reply.

" Sure, let's go to the rooftop.", says Lelouch.

"Ah.", I reply.

**On the rooftop**

The walk to the rooftop was silent. Neither one of us spoke a word. As we arrived to the rooftop, Lelouch looked at me in the eye. His look was really serious like he wanted to tell me something. What Lelouch did shocked me the most. he embraced me really tight. At that moment, I feel really secure in his arms but i also feel pain in my chest. I got myself out of his embrace.

"Suzaku, without you telling me, i know why you have been avoiding me all the time. You saw me and Shirley kissed right?", asked Lelouch.

I was really shocked that he knew about it. Since at that time, Lelouch does not seem like he felt his presence at that time.

"Yes, I was there. I was really shocked too.", I replied.

"Suzaku, listen to me. At that time i did not know what to do to make Shirley feel better. The kiss was so sudden since Shirley was the one who started it. The only way to make Shirley feel better was to return the kiss. I did not know you were there until i heard someone running away. When i looked at that person's back, i knew it was you. The next day, i wanted to explain myself but you were avoiding me all the time.", said Lelouch.

"Is that all you have to say?", I ask.

"No, i have one more thing to say. Suzaku, I love you from the bottom of my heart. i can never love anyone but you. I know the scene you saw a few weeks ago created a misunderstanding between us. I am very sorry about that but i want you to know that you are the only one i love. I just wanted you to know that.", says Lelouch.

"Why! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why didn't you try stopping me when i tried to escape from you everytime??", I cried.

"Everytime we bumped into each other, I would look at your face but you would always turn away. Before you turn away, i could see sadness and pain in your eyes. The way you looked at me make me feel really bad and sad about what i have don to you. At that time, i could not stop you since i know my presence would upset you further. Also, at that time, i know you needed time so i did not stop you.", Lelouch replies.

" Lelouch...I love you too! At that time, i admit that i do feel very sad and painful when i see you but when i know that if i do not make sure things between you and Shirley, i know i would not be able to move on so i wanted to talk to you. I never expect the turn of events. I never expect you to love me back.", I cried.

"Sorry. I am so sorry for making you so painful and sad. Would you forgive me?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course, i forgive you.", I say.

"So we are an offical couple now?" Lelouch asks.

"mh.", I reply.

As we decided to walk back to the student council room together, Lelouch turned me to him and kissed me. I was really surprised that i almost fell on to the ground. He caught me before i could. We kissed for like 30 seconds and we breathe like crazy for air. After that, we walked hand in hand to the student council room.

**END**


End file.
